L X2
by NekotakuGirl
Summary: Todos conocen al gran detective L pero nadie sabe sobre su pasado y de como consiguió ese puesto. La historia se desarrolla con la aparición de una extranjera, llamada Lia, que le presenta a L un " juego " . Por lo visto L la conoce desde hace mucho tiempo de Inglaterra. Es inteligente y L lo sabe, si hacen equipo pueden llegar a resolver los casos más difíciles.
1. CAP 1

** **La extranjera misteriosa****

Era muy temprano en el horario japonés ni siquiera la gente había empezado a ir a trabajar pero ya a esa hora los dos Yagami, padre e hijo, se encaminaban a un lujoso bloque de apartamentos donde iban todos los días ha investigar un caso muy particular. El caso del asesino Kira. Algunos lo tenían como un Dios otros como un asesino, pero en realidad el pensamiento de la gente sobre él no importaba mucho. Kira mataba a la gente mala pero en su camino también mataba a gente inocente que se interponía en su camino. Aunque los habitantes de todo el mundo viviesen tranquilos sin ningún tormento no podían darse cuenta de la gran batalla entre este gran asesino buscador de un nuevo mundo y el misterioso detective L que apenas se sabía algo de su vida privada.

\- Light, no hacía falta que me acompañases tan temprano.

\- No te preocupes padre, quiero ayudarte a atrapar a ese asesino, Kira, lo antes posible ya que cuanto más se prolongue este caso más personas morirán.

" Las palabras que dice... Cómo es que Ryuzaki sigue pensando que mi hijo es Kira. Eso es imposible encima de que nos está ayudando en el caso. Pero se lo demostraré atrapando al verdadero Kira y así Ryuzaki dejará de culpar a Light y se disculpará "

El joven Yagami, Light, observaba de reojo las reacciones de su padre mientras en su cabeza pensaba en montones de cosas a la vez. Es el estudiante número uno en Japón que menos de tener una gran capacidad de deducción y una inteligencia sobrehumana. Esos factores hacía que Ryuzaki le gustase trabajar en equipo con él y le dejase intervenir en la investigación pero a la vez esos factores eran los necesarios para ser Kira y Ryuzaki pensaba, bueno más bien quería y deseaba, que él fuese Kira.

Las calles estaban totalmente desiertas solo había personas que se habían tirado toda la noche de fiesta y poco más. Entre toda la gente sobresalía una chica pelinegra que probablemente tendría una edad menor que Light, esta miraba un papel que sostenía entre las manos con una expresión triste. Al pasar los dos Yagami la chica los detuvo en seco poniéndose en frente.

\- Se que estoy molestando y eso pero me he perdido totalmente, ¿ sabrían dónde se encuentra esta dirección ?

La chica les dio un papel blanco entero menos por tres palabras puestas en el centro con letra muy pequeña. Después de verlo Light durante unos segundos, se lo devolvió.

\- Lo siento pero creo que te estas equivocando de dirección.

" No puede ser esta dirección es justo el del piso alquilado por Ryuzaki. Encima de haberse equivocado me está haciendo perder el tiempo "

\- No, estoy segura que no. Pero si no sabéis donde está seguiré dando vueltas por ahí, no tengo ninguna prisa de todas formas.

La chica cogió el papel y se fue en la dirección contraria de donde iban ellos.

\- Light que descortés has sido con la chica, podríamos haberla guiado además se nota que es extranjera y no habla muy bien el japones.

\- Pero de todas formas le han dado la dirección mal si está buscando a alguien en ese bloque, no vive nadie allí.

Después de que los dos pasaran por los estrictos controles de seguridad del edificio entraron a la sala principal de ordenadores donde se encontraban solamente Ryuzaki y su mayordomo ejemplar, llamado Watari.

\- Veo que hoy habéis llegado muy temprano. Bueno eso está bien así adelantaremos más rápido la investigación.

Ryuzaki se encontraba en su pose normal sentado de esa forma tan peculiar donde los pies los tenía subidos en la silla haciendo como una forma feto mientras que con sus manos estaba haciendo una pila de terrones de azúcar en vez de investigar. Watari con una reverencia se fue del lugar dejando a los tres solos.

" Me pone enfermo este tío, cada día que pasa tengo más ganas de acabar con él "

Puede que Light pensase eso en el interior pero en el exterior tenía un rostro amable y nada perverso. Nada más llegar prosiguieron con la investigación. Al cabo de un rato también fueron llegando los demás. Las horas pasaban, rápido o lento eso daba igual. Hasta que apareció una W negra en el centro de la pantalla con el alrededor blanco.

\- Ryuzaki tienes que ver las últimas noticias.

Después de la voz distorsionada de ordenador aparecieron las noticias del primer canal donde se mostraban imágenes de una cámara de seguridad de un banco.

\- Esta mañana se ha producido un intento de atraco en el banco JewelPalace pero impresionantemente fue detenido por un civil que se encontraba en la escena. Ahora pasaremos el vídeo de seguridad.

Ahora la presentadora se quitó de la pantalla y apareció un banco con apenas gente que se encontraban allí. Se podía distinguir una típica ama de casa con tres niños, una pareja de gente ya vieja y unas pocas de más personas sacando e ingresando dinero. Entonces se vio como de repente entraban dos personas enmascarados con una careta de un demonio y vestidos de negro. La escena a penas se oía pero se veía como uno disparaba al aire, como las típicas películas americanas, y todos se agachaban al suelo, menos una persona que se encontraba siendo atendido por un trabajador del banco, el trabajador también se agachó. Totalmente indignados uno de los atracadores se fue directo al personaje que se encontraba tapado con una sudadera. Nada más tocar el hombro para que se girase el chico, este le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que soltara su pistola. Luego el segundo atracador le disparó pero este utilizó el cuerpo del primer atracador que había noqueado como escudo haciendo que la bala no le diese a él pero sí al primer enmascarado. Después de esto el que había disparado a su compañero se fue corriendo dejándolo allí. El que llevaba la sudadera dejó al hombre en el suelo y después de echar una mirada alrededor, se rascó la cabeza fuertemente como signo de haber hecho un acto inadecuado y se fue con prisa por la puerta teniendo en cuenta la localización de las cámaras y con la cabeza bajada y tapada todo el tiempo.

Después de esto se puso las noticias en un segundo plano para mostrar otra vez la W en mitad de la pantalla.

\- Me da la impresión de haberlo visto antes... y que es idiota, ¿ quién es Warari ?

\- Es un amigo de Lia, parece que se encuentra en Japón y bastante cerca de aquí. Es cuestión de tiempo que encuentren tu ubicación si no lo han echo ya. Solo quería informarte de esto. Corto.

La W de Watari se desvaneció de la pantalla y a Ryuzaki... no, al gran detective L le apareció una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿ Que pasa , Ryuzaki ? - preguntó Light con su tono de inocente y niño bueno-

A Ryuzaki se le fue la sonrisa.

\- No sabría que contestarte exactamente, amigo Light, pero creo que ha venido alguien que conozco de hace tiempo con un perro de visita. Pero de todas formas las pequeñeces no importan seguro que ya la habréis conocido todos vosotros, adora mostrarse ante el público y rivales. La verdad es que me gustaría escuchar que tipo de dialogo ha entablado con vosotros.

Todos se encontraban pensando en lo que habían echo hace unas horas. El primero en responder fue Matsuda.

\- Ahora que lo pienso esta mañana cuando venía hacia aquí se me ha acercado una chica extranjera bastante guapa y me ha preguntado como se ponía en japonés " Lia x Kamp ".

Después le continuaron los demás. Siendo primero Mogi y después Aizawa

\- A mi una chica me preguntó si había una heladería cerca y que no le importaba el precio porque iba a sacar pronto dinero del banco...

\- Sí, es verdad cuando venía hacia aquí me acuerdo que me preguntó una chica sobre una tal Naomi Misora.

El último en hablar fue Soichiro Yagami quién contó que le preguntaron a él y a su hijo sobre la ubicación del edificio.

Ryuzaki no reaccionó al instante y se quedó pensativo durante un momento.

\- Bien, esto es una declaración de guerra por su parte y la acepto. Creo que el caso Kira os tiene a todos cansados y me gustaría tener la participación de todos los presentes. Si no queréis podéis tranquilamente seguir con el caso Kira pero yo lo dejaré a un lado durante algunos días , ¿ qué, os apetece... jugar a un pequeño juego ? -L pronunciaba estas palabras con un gesto de boca alargado y sonriente-


	2. CAP 2

****Que empiece el juego****

\- Pero que estas diciendo Ryuzaki... ¡ Tenemos que atrapar a Kira cuanto antes !

Soichiro Yagami se encontraba totalmente indignado ante la propuesta. No le prestaba ya atención a nada más, su vida ahora solo entornaba a capturar al asesino Kira.

\- Calmase Sr. Yagami parece que lo ha malentendido no os obligo a participar aquí pero supongo que nadie de aquí quiera que haya graves daños colaterales.

\- ¿ Un juego en el que puede morir gente ? Que juego tan extraño. De que trata. -Ahora Light dejó de teclear en el ordenador y también se unió a la conversación con una sonrisilla en su rostro.-No entiendo tu propósito al jugar a ese " juego " Ryuzaki. Para que se pueda jugar tiene que haber al menos dos jugadores si lo deniegas no se producirá y entonces no habrá ningún " daño colateral ".

\- Sí, mi hijo tiene razón. No lo aceptes y entonces no habrá problema y podremos todos seguir con el caso que nos incumbe ahora.

" Vamos Ryuzaki, mientras esté delante no podrás engañarnos ni ocultar información con tus palabras e inteligencia "

\- Sería imposible que denegase el juego, si lo hago es casi seguro que acabe muerto. Se supone que este juego se creó por mi supervivencia y para su diversión. El juego lo empieza cuando hay un movimiento anormal en las peticiones de investigar mi posición y averiguar mi verdadera identidad. Si gano deniega todas esas peticiones usando su influencia para que no me molesten durante un tiempo pero si pierdo ella personalmente acepta todas las peticiones y envía la información a cada uno de ellos por medio electrónico en unos segundos, sin vacilar – al terminar las palabras se puedo escuchar un resoplido en Ryuzaki-. Supongo que el movimiento anormal se debe al caso Kira y no creo que al caso le vaya muy bien mi muerte, ¿ no crees Sr. Yagami, joven Yagami ?

Como esperaba Ryuzaki se hizo bastante jaleo en la sala pero él como si nada ignoró todos sus comentarios tomándose una taza de azúcar con algo de café.

Al poco rato volvió a aparecer la antes vista y conocida W en la pantalla.

\- L parece que ya ha comenzado acabo de recibir un comunicado del jefe de policía de Tokyo. Se veía preocupado al parecer por el contenido de un paquete que recibieron esta mañana con ordenes estrictas de que recibieras este vídeo ahora.

Desapareció la W para dejar paso a una L idéntica a la de Ryuzaki con el mismo tipo de voz distorsionada.

\- Este comunicado puede verlo cualquier curioso en su contenido pero esta dirigido al gran detective L que se encuentra ahora mismo en Japón. - Después de una pequeña pausa prosiguió el vídeo - Bueno como estas L,¿ cuanto tiempo, no ? Que sepas que esta mañana he colocado una bomba en el supermercado de Takeda que se encuentra por el centro de Tokyo y tiene un gran poder destructivo. A las 18:15 de hoy extenderé el caos y a las 18:30 explotara pero si el rumor se proclama antes de la hora dicha o evacuas a la gente por medio de la policía o parecidos la bomba explotara. Esta vez el objetivo del juego es sencillo no me importa si tienes ayuda o no, pero ten en cuenta de que no admitiré intervención directa de la policía ni parecidos o si no ya sabes no quiero ser monótono en lo de la bomba, lo que quiero es que descubras la ubicación de mis amigos y la mía propia en el supermercado antes de las 18:15, ni si te ocurra dar conclusiones precipitadas ni molestarlos ya que le he dado un poco de libertad en sus actos y claro tienes que encontrar la bomba antes de las 18:30, no se desactivará por si sola será mejor que consigas a un especialista- se cambio la imagen y aparecieron un niño jugando con una bomba en una especie de terreno de juego donde meten los padres a los niños cuando están comprando en grandes supermercados y luego volvió o través la imagen de una L- creo que alguna ayudita visual no te vendría mal jejeje. Supongo que estarás investigando algún caso pero no es que eso me incumba, ya me he tomado las molestias de prepararlo todo con muy poco tiempo te recomiendo que vayas dirigiéndote a Tokyo. Este mensaje probablemente te llegue sobre las 16:00 de la tarde a sin que tienes el tiempo muy justo. Será mejor que corras super detective.

El vídeo se fue y Ryuzaki lo primero que hizo fue mirar la hora inmediatamente.

\- Justo las 16:00. Bueno ya habéis oído, dentro de dos horas y media explotará una bomba con un gran poder destructivo en un centro comercial. Ya sabéis los datos relevantes ahora quiero oír quien quisiera ayudarme.

Ahí todos, menos Light, eran ex-policías y sentían el deber de ayudar por lo que aceptaron de una forma rápida y convencida. Al final todos aceptaron la petición de Ryuzaki incluyendo a Light aunque este era el único que pensaba en lo que pasaba como una forma de entretenimiento más que seria, un verdadero juego.

\- Bien veo que vamos todos será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo.

Ryuzaki empezó a moverse hacia la salida seguido de los demás.

" Así que otro L y este parece que es bastante distinto a Ryuzaki. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante "


End file.
